I Promise
by lil noir neko
Summary: I promise to protect you. I don't need reason because I love you.


**Yet another one shot involving one of my favorite shows. I hope you enjoy this one and I'm working on Helpless but I have yet another case of writers block. -- '. Gomen, anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**I Promise**

* * *

Many called him a fool, an idiot who had no sense of reality and lived in a world of fantasy. Sometimes he even believed their insults and objections to his behaviour but he wouldn't change it because his quirks made him unique among the many people who conformed to the daily lifestyles. He didn't mind being seen as odd though he did lack a girlfriend because he was who he was. He was flirtatious and at times, a little more free than most should be but he was happy with his life. 

He had a stepsister, Diana, who he loved dearly. She was the complete opposite of him, organized and logical. She had her future planned out and acted like most in the public but she was different from them in so many ways. She acted like everyone else but she never conformed and never once asked him to change. She got annoyed with him easily and sometimes reacted to his actions but he didn't mind. He would take all the bruises and bumps that came with having a sister like her. She was smart and had some of the best grades in the school and he was proud of her for that. She worked hard and made she had all her work done, never took short cuts but what he loved about her most of all was the kindness in her eyes. Her brilliant green eyes held warmth and love in them no matter how many times he screwed up; they were always forgiving.

_I'll protect you._

He also had a wonderful friend in a prehistoric caveman. Java, a brown eyed man that was as kind as his stepsister and as lovable as a teddy bear. The man spoke volumes with his eyes and actions and he couldn't ask for a better friend. The caveman always had a bright smile and could cheer up anyone. He was gentle despite his size and was always willing to help.

_I promise. I promise I will. _

A little green Martian named Billy, a close friend, had a heart larger than life even though he was small in size. He was fun and always made him laugh, made him want to impress his little green friend and make him laugh. Nothing but a smile should belong on that caring face. He cared about his friend but not in a romantic way and was always left in awe when his little green friend chose him as an idol, which was an odd idea whenever thoughts of that sort came into his head.

_If the time comes I will save you. _

Then there was M.O.M, the infamous head of the centre where he worked. She was tough and pushed her agents hard but not too much so. She was kind when she wanted to show it and rewarded good deeds when they were needed. She believed in him even when his own doubts had stopped him. Her words were harsh but they carried that well needed strength that only came with truth. She didn't coddle you but made you realize that even when you were down you could get right back up again because you were strong inside. She was strength, a pillar of hope for those who lost the light and the pillar wouldn't crack because deep down when her emotions refused to show you knew she still cared; it could be seen in her eyes.

_I don't need a reason because I care. _

His father was another pillar of strength. Gerard Mystery was rational and stubborn and refused to let you give up. He refused to feel sorry for anyone when they were the ones who caused the problems. When there was a lesson that needed to be taught he was the one to go to. Behind all that reason was love and warmth for his family and others he was close to. No matter what happened between the family there would always be forgiveness.

_I don't need a reason because I love you. _

His life had been filled with so many wonderful experiences and wonderful people. Everyone had touched him with his or her own unique light and the light never faded. Even if he screwed up and they were angry he still felt safe and loved bathed in their light. He hoped some of his own light had touched their lives but he could never be sure. His eyes would dance when he saw one of his friends and his world would grow when they smiled at him. He knew he was loved even when times were hard and he felt like there was a dark hole in his heart.

_I'll never stop, I promise. _

That is why he did what he did. That is why at the end of the day he had a smile on his face and joy in his heart. He had so many great people around him, even now, and he felt happy. He was happier and it grew everyday.

_You don't have to be sad. _

He looked at all of their faces and watched with strange fascination and sadness as they looked away. He smiled and took her hand; it was warm and un-touched by the harsh world. She looked back, green eyes dancing with many emotions. She couldn't look away as her eyes captivated him and vice versa. She was on her knees and holding him softly.

_I promised to keep you safe. _

"Why?" The question hung in the silent air. The wind had stopped blowing and the field around them was empty except for the small group kneeling around him.

_I love you that's why. _

"I don't need a reason." His voice was soft, a quiet murmur to all those around him.

_I wouldn't have it any other way. _

"You didn't have to that. We would have been fine."

_I want to say I'm sorry. _

"I couldn't live with myself if you had been hurt." He looked over at the group and a sad silence lingered in the warm summer air. They all stared at him him with a new dampness to their eyes that hadn't been there before. It was strange to watch.

"To jump out like that and-and use yourself as a shield! Why did you do it!! I don't want you to-WE don't want you to-"

_I'm glad you care. _

"Save him!" Gerard Mystery sat there holding his son in his arms. Diana was sobbing and Java was shaking. Billy had no words to speak and M.O.M looked lost.

"It's too late." He shook his head, blonde hair falling into his eyes. The metal sword in his chest helped to lesson the flow of blood coming from the wound. "Just remember-"

"No! Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare!" Diana was sobbing on his shoulder and he squeezed her hand.

"Just remember that I love you all." He smiled, "Please don't..." he felt the oncoming of death knocking on his door. Something warm ran down his chin and he coughed. He wanted to look at what it was but he couldn't, his body was too weak to move. "Don't cry anymore." He smiled weakly looking at them all once more before closing his eyes. He was still breathing but it hurt so much.

_I'll always protect you. I promise. _

**Fin**


End file.
